The Unknown World
by Random Dice
Summary: The new agent stepped out of the elevator. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, or Tony as he liked to be called, was just transferred to NCIS from homicide. AU...Tiva, Jibbs, McAbby...Review please...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I never wrote a Fantasy Fiction, so here goes. I used a little bit of terminology from the Night World series. The couples are the same, Tiva, Jibbs, and McAbby. Just for the record, wood hurts vampires, sliver for wolves, iron for witches and for shape shifters it's whatever the animal they choose, weakness. Shape shifters can only turn into one animal, they pick it at an early age and have to live with it the rest of their lives. And a little bit AU…Okay maybe a lot…Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty clear I don't own NCIS…

The Unknown World

The new agent stepped out of the elevator. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, or Tony as he liked to be called, was just transferred to NCIS from homicide. He wore a blood red button down shirt with black dress pants, his shoes cleaned and polished ready to get to work.

When he stepped into the room, he saw two men. The first one was older and had sliver hair, but looked to be in the best shape of his life and the other slightly pudgy and brown haired. Both had blue eyes and were hit away at the keys to their computers. The older one had a coffee in hand and when Tony walked in, silently, they both stopped and looked at him.

The younger one stood and offered a hand to Tony.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, but you can call me McGee. That," He said pointing to the silver haired man, "Is our boss." The older man nodded curtly.

"Gibbs." He said and looked at McGee.

"McGee, show him around. Let him get to know the girls and the guys. And _don't_ tell him. If he figures out, good for him." McGee nodded and started for the stairs. Tony followed behind him.

"So, what was that about?" Tony asked breaking the silence. McGee looked surprised and than smiled.

"Oh that? Nothing. Just a joke between us workers. We're family here, ya know? We only have each other." His expression had some kind of darkness around the edges. Tony decided to say nothing about it and asked a new question.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Director Shepard. She and Gibbs are the founders of- I mean the, sort of parents to us all."

"You all?"

"Abby, Palmer, Ziva and I. Don't worry, you'll meet them later." They reached a desk where a beautiful young woman sat. She nodded and McGee walked to the rather large door that read _Jennifer Shepard_. He knocked and a faint 'Come in' was heard. McGee opened the door and motioned for Tony to follow. Behind a big mahogany desk that was covered in paper, was a woman. She had fiery red hair and vibrant blue eyes. She pulled down the glasses that had previously rested on her nose and smiled at them.

"Director, this is the new agent."

"Anthony DiNozzo?" She asked.

"Tony please." Tony corrected grinning.

"Boss asked me to show him around. We're going to see Ziva and Abby next." Her face turned worrisome.

"Are you sure about that? At this time, maybe it would be safer for him to see Ducky and Jimmy first." McGee slapped his forehead.

"Right, I completely forgot, their-" McGee cut him-self off, looking at Tony slightly from the corner of his eye. She waved her hand in a dismissal.

"Go on, Ducky and Jimmy love to talk to the living." They left the room and were heading to the elevator.

"What did she mean; they love to talk to the living?"

"They work in autopsy."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"What did you think she meant?"

"I dunno, and what was-" His words were cut off by the hiss of the elevator doors. They got in and McGee pressed the 'B' button for basement. The doors opened a moment or five later and they headed to a cold room. An old man stood over an open body cavity with a boy, looking in his teens, looking in as well. They didn't look up until McGee had called to Ducky.

"Hey Ducky, this is our new guy. Anthony DiNozzo." The old man, presumably Ducky, stood up a bit straighter with a smile.

"Ah, young Anthony, good to meet you. I'm Doctor Donald Mallard and this is my assistant Jimmy Palmer." Ducky spoke with an accent, Scottish Tony would have guessed. Palmer wore Harry Potter glasses and smiled at him too.  
"We need to stay for another ten to fifteen minutes Duck. The girls as still…You know." McGee informed him and Ducky nodded understandably.

"What are they doing?" Tony asked. The room went silent.

"Did I say something wrong?" He questioned again, looking around the room.

"Timothy, does he not know?" Ducky inquired McGee instead of answering Tony.

"No and Gibbs wants to keep it that way, or until he finds out." Tony inwardly groaned and asked him-self what secrets did this…'family' have. The fifteen minutes passed by rather quickly and McGee stood, Tony followed suit. McGee just shook his head.

"No, I'll come back and get you if they're finished." And he walked out of the room. Tony sat back down, when a plan came into his head. He glanced at Ducky and Palmer, who were engrossed in the body they were looking at. He quietly slipped off the table that he sat on and silently left the room. He saw McGee go left and he turned that way too. Tony walked down an endless, door less corridor before he heard voices.

"Please hurry up. This new guy is asking all these questions and if he sees you too like this he is going to freak out, just like the last person did." That was McGee's voice. A slurping sound followed his words and another voice started to talk, a woman's.

"Tim, calm down, we can-" Her words were cut off as Tony walked closer to the open door, an elevator door right across from it.

"Ziv-"

"Shhh. We have a visitor." Tony walked into the room. Three people stood in the corner. One of them was McGee and the other two women. The taller, darker looking one had raven black hair that was tied up in pigtails and bright green eyes that made his look dull. She was pale and had several visible tattoos. She wore platform boots that rose to her knees. She also wore black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that had a picture of fangs. Under the sharp teeth, the words '_Are you afraid yet?_' was written in a creepy script.

The last person, the other woman, was shorter that the gothic. Her curly hair was brown, a dark brown, it cascaded down from her head over her shoulders and went mid-back. Her skin was a natural tan color. Her body was slender, yet muscley. She had on light brown cargo pants and a green shirt that hugged her torso, but none of that was what made his jaw drop. That made his heart jolt with desire. It was her eyes. Her endless, chocolaty brown eyes. They looked so tormented and filled with pain, but her face said nothing. It was serious as the three stared at him.

"What?" McGee's face took on anger.

"I thought I told you to stay put." He hissed.

"You did, but I was bored." Tony said trying to defend him-self.

"He does not know." The brown eyed girl stated. Her accent was different, Middle Eastern, maybe?

"And we don't want what happen to Kate to happen to him." McGee said looking directly at the girls. They opened their mouths in protest.

"It was not our fault that Ari came and ate in front of her." The brown eyed one said.

"Yeah, he just assumed she knew, you know because she works, or worked with us." The green one backed the other up. McGee sighed and turned to Tony.

"This is Abby and Ziva." Ziva, Tony thought, what an exotic name. Ziva smirked as he thought this, Abby giggled and McGee seamed to blush madly.

"What?" Tony asked looking at them. Ziva moved over to him in three graceful strides. She pushed her body up against his and whispered in his ear.

"I can assure you, I am more erotic than exotic." She stepped away and went back over to Abby, who was outright laughing now. McGee was moving over to a shocked Tony.

"Sorry, they're like this all the time. Just try not to say things out loud like that next time." Tony gapped. He was sure he had only thought that, not said it. McGee pulled Tony out of the room, but Tony turned back when they got to the metal doors.

"I dropped my keys, be right back." He went into the room before McGee got a word out.

"Have you seen-What the hell are you doing?!" Ziva and Abby turned around, a deep red liquid dripped from their mouths. Blood dripped from their lips.

TBC…

A/N: So can anyone guess what Ziva and Abby are? Or the others? I'll give you a hint.

Jenny and Palmer are the same creature.

McGee and Ducky are the same creature.

Ziva and Abby are the same creature.

Gibbs is a different one.

Tony is a different one too.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Some of you were right about them, but alas, not all were correct. In this chapter or the next one, it will tell you all of the species. Anyway, enjoy chapter number two!

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own NCIS? Didn't think so…

The Unknown World

Abby and Ziva gulped the blood that was in their mouths. Tony took a step back as Abby tried to touch him.

"Don't touch me!" Tony fell over a box full of clothes from last week's murder victim. He landed with a thud on the ground. Again Abby moved forward to help him, but Tony just scrambled back, not being able to get him-self up after what he saw. He turned his head and saw McGee in the doorway.

"McGee! McGee, did you _see_ what they were doing?! They were eating blood! Go and get Gibbs and I'll-"

"No, Tony. We hadn't meant to tell you like this." McGee said shaking his head, his voice full of sorrow. It was then Tony realized that's what they were talking about. The girls weren't finished, go to the girls last, don't tell them about the girls. They all knew and they were protecting them. This women, killed people and drank their blood, like, like some sort of…vampire. Ziva shook her head.

"You are only half right." Abby looked at her and realized what she was doing.

"Ziva, you know Gibbs' rules for us. We're not-"

"He thinks we murder his kind and drink their blood like a monster. Like our fathers." Abby gasped, but Ziva's eyes never left Tony's. He couldn't look away, no matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't. She walked closer to him, her arms crossed in what looked like annoyance. As she neared him, she used her sleeve and wiped away the blood on her chin. Ziva knelt down to so her eyes where level with his. She sat on the ground and looked at him. McGee moved over to Abby and they watched. They rarely saw her do this, she was being nice…to a _human_. She was nicer to their kind, but never with humans. Tony eyed her with fear and something he couldn't quite place…Awe? Her head tilted to the side.

"What do you wish to know?" Her voice was soft, soothing. Tony opened his mouth, than closed it, only to open it again, his question coming to his mind.

"What are you?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Me? I am a lamia."

"Lamia? What is that?"

"A lamia is a vampire that is born a vampire. We can birth children, eat, drink, and grow up. We can stop our aging too."

"'We'?"

"Yes, we. Abby and I."

"You don't look like vampires. I mean aren't vampires suppose to burn in sunlight? There's sun coming in here." Ziva looked over to the window. Sure enough, sunlight was streaming in through the small windows. Ziva got up and walked just outside the light. Slowly, she put her hand in the warmth. The sun seemed to make her skin glow, but other than that nothing happened. Abby did the same.

"We are day walkers." Ziva told him stepping out of the sun, but Abby stood in the sun still. Ziva walked back over to Tony, sitting down once again.

"A…day walker?"

"We're aloud to walk in the sun as much as we want!" Abby exclaimed, a smile on her face.

"Not as much as you want Abs." A new voice said. Tony turned to see Gibbs, Jenny, Palmer and Ducky in the doorway. They all walked in and Ducky pulled Abby out of the light.

"Right, we can only stay in the sun for a few hours a day, but that's more than most vampires do in their whole life!" Abby said to Tony.

"So you found out?" Jenny asked Tony. He nodded.

"If I may my boy, how did you?" Ducky questioned politely. Ziva answered before Tony could open his mouth.

"He walked in on our feeding." Everyone in the room moved away from Abby and Ziva.

"But you were done, right?" McGee asked them slowly.

"No." They replied at the same time. Gibbs quickly pulled Tony up as the others left the room. All but Tony could see the two vampires struggle not to bite any one in the room. Gibbs threw Tony against the wall as Jenny and Ducky shut the lab doors with a click.

"What were you thinking!" Gibbs shouted at Tony.

"What'd I do?" Gibbs ran his hand over his face.

"If you interrupt their feedings, they get hungry and even though they have the most self control I have ever seen, they would have attacked you or one of us! Your first day on the job and already you seemed to…" He trailed off and walked over to the closed doors. Jenny turned to Tony, a disapproving look on her face.

"Since this is your first day, I can let this pass, but you can never interrupt their eating. You are going to end up seriously hurt."

"Are you a vampire too?" Tony asked her. She laughed.

"No, I'm not. Only the two of them. We watch over them and they us. It works that way."

"Than are you…human?"

"No. I'm a witch as is Jimmy." She jerked her head in Palmer's direction. He smiled in that boyish way he did and waved.

"And the others?"

"Shape shifter." McGee said not taking his eyes off the wall.

"The same goes for me." Ducky said with a smile.

"And Gibbs?"

"…Werewolf." Ducky said after a pause. Tony gulped.

"Am I the only human in the building?"

"Oh Goddess, no." Ducky laughed.

"Oh, good."

"What were they drinking in there anyway?"

"Blood that was been donated by some people in the building." Jenny told him. Tony nodded.

"Do they know about, you guys? The humans, I mean?"

"Yes, that's why they stay clear of us and our floor." McGee replied, now looking at his iphone. They stayed silent for a long time before the door opened and a now two peaceful and relaxed looking vampires stepped out. The pain in their eyes gone, but the torment stayed. The torment was in both of their eyes. Both green and brown. They nodded their heads and Gibbs head slapped them, startling Tony, and then Gibbs hugged them briefly.

"You know better than to probe through our thoughts. And you definitely know better than to sit there and talk to somebody when you haven't finished feeding."

"Sorry Gibbs." They muttered their heads hung low. Jenny went over to them and hugged them longer and tighter than Gibbs had.

"I am so proud of you girls. You suppressed your urges." Abby and Ziva smiled and hugged their surrogate mother back.

"Who is Kate?" Tony asked once Jenny pulled away from the two vampires. Everyone in the room stiffened and Gibbs shot a look at Ziva and Abby.

"Did you tell him about Kate?"

"No Gibbs, but he might have over heard me talking to them about it." McGee said not wanting them to get in trouble.

"What did you hear?" Tony was actually trembling were he stood.

"Just that she left because she saw someone named Ari feeding."

"You can't tell anyone about him." Ziva told him.

"Who is he?"

"My big brother and Kate went into hiding. We never saw her again." Ziva told him in a quiet voice. All of a sudden Ziva had started to cough. She covered her nose and mouth with her hands. Abby sniffed the air and pushed Ziva back into the lab.

"Sorry, her sense of smell is somehow better than the rest of us. I think she's coughing at you Tony."

"What!"

"Yeah, your axe is really strong. Might want to tone it down a little." And she walked into the lab after her friend. Jenny, McGee and Palmer laughed while Ducky and Gibbs smirked.

TBC…

A/N: So…Do you like should I continue? Just lemme know…Review Please!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I woke up this morning, only to find out I lost my voice and I'm coughing like crazy…So my mom had me stay home from school, not that I'm complaining, let's me catch up on these. So it is eight twenty seven A.M. and I am writing the third chapter for The Unknown World…By the way, I title has nothing to do with the story, I just couldn't come up with anything. So thank you for the reviews and enjoy…

Disclaimer: I own it! I own all of it! *My big brother comes over and whispers in my ear* What? Hunter I thought you had them tied up? Well what the hell happened? Ummm…I'm experiencing some technical difficulties, so just, um, read and review. *Runs off with Hunter*

The Unknown World

Months had past and everything went smoothly. Gibbs had informed Tony of the rules, some rules applied to everyone and some only to a certain species. Like for the witches, Jenny had made some of the rules as well, were that they couldn't practice magic in the building. Shape shifters couldn't shift into their animal forms in front of the humans. Vampires couldn't go through their thoughts, especially Gibbs', and for werewolves, no attacking anybody. He had also found out that McGee can turn into a Siberian tiger and that Ducky, in fact, turns into a duck.

Once when he was down stairs, going to the lab to drop off evidence, he heard music that was so loud it hurt his ears. He wondered how Abby could listen to it with her hypertensive hearing and all that, but he never asked.

But what he found disturbing was his obvious attraction to Ziva David. Her smirk and grin made his brain cells fry, and her body. If she wasn't a vampire, and Gibbs' rule twelve, he would so go out with her. Her eyes filled with more pain and torment every time someone walked into the room. He didn't want to see the look in her eyes if someone touched her. A smack to the back of his head stopped his staring.

"Right, Boss. Sorry, Boss." Tony turned back to his paperwork, when he heard sniffing. He looked up and saw Ziva smelling the air. He knew it couldn't be him; all he put on anymore was deodorant. The other two stopped and watched Ziva. She stood, eyes closed and moving to whatever she was smelling.

She the closer she got to him, the more nervous everyone became. She stood directly in front of him. She bent down and put her nose to his neck. Gibbs and McGee ran to her side, being prepared in case she bit, but she just kept sniffing. She suddenly jerked back, almost hitting her co-workers. Her eyes were open in shock and she stumbled backward. Gibbs looked at her and they started to walk to the elevator, once they stepped in, Tony relaxed as did McGee.

"Does she do that often?" McGee shook his head.

"The last time she did that, she bit the poor woman. Agent Lee never saw it coming and neither did we."

"W-what happened to Agent Lee?"

"She just left. Ziva never forgave her-self for that, said something in her blood, just made her snap. Whatever is in your blood to make her jump back like that, you better thank Goddess Isis for it." McGee told him and walked back to his desk. Tony's hand clutched his neck and a grimace stayed on his face until Gibbs, Ziva and now Abby walked back into the room. Instead of going to his desk, Gibbs walked over to Tony, pulling him into the middle of the room. Tony, to surprised to resist, just let Gibbs do it. Once he was there, Gibbs stepped back. Abby and Ziva stepped up to him, sniffing, just like Ziva had done earlier. Tony stood paralyzed with fear. Jenny walked out of her office, and when she saw what was going on, she bolted down the stairs.

"Jethro? What are they doing? They haven't eaten yet today." That one sentence almost gave him a heart attack. He was standing there being sniffed but two _hungry_ vampires.

"Not always hungry." Ziva murmured. Oh, god, he thought, I'm going to turn out like Kate or that Lee person. Abby and Ziva abruptly pulled back.

"Lee was an accident." Abby exclaimed, her green eyes angry. Ziva turned her eyes to McGee.

"You told him that? Are you trying to make him uncomfortable?"

"I think the two of you sniffing him life dogs is making him even more uncomfortable." McGee shot back, feeling a rare jolt of courage.

"Or stupidity." Abby said out loud.

"Jethro!" Abby and Ziva walked away from Tony and grabbed Jenny. They pulled her away to talk to her. When she came back, she stood next to Gibbs.

"Continue." The vampires nodded and smelled him again. Once Ziva got to his neck she spoke, her voice low and sultry.

"Do not worry. I have more self-control since Agent Lee." Her breath hit his neck and he felt the sudden urge to kiss her. He did not do it, but he wanted to. Oh, he desperately wanted to. Her and Abby's noses hovered just above his skin, not touching him, but so close that it felt like they were. Ziva pulled away first and than Abby. They looked at Gibbs and Jenny. The vampires nodded. Gibbs closed his eyes and Jenny let out a sigh in relief. McGee and Tony looked at each other, completely confused.

"Um, anybody wanna tell me what's goin' on?" They said nothing.

"Am I dying?"

"No." Came Abby's voice.

"Than what?"

"Tony, you are…"

TBC…

A/N: What's wrong with Tony? Any one willing to take a crack at it? Good luck…What is going to happen is bound to shock you…Review, please and thank you…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am not getting many reviews with this one, maybe just because no one really likes it, so please make me happy and review. Thanks and enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…The creators had me jailed for the last stunt I tried to pull.

The Unknown World

"…a witch." Ziva finished. Tony and McGee gaped at them.

"Me? No way. No how. Not even possible."

"It is and you are. It is faint, but there. Somewhere in your family, there is a witch." Ziva told him calmly.

"That's why you were smelling me?" Tony asked.

"We would have never known if Ziva's sense of smell wasn't so good." Abby piped up. Tony shook his head stepping back.

"No, I'm not like you, you _things_." The team sighed. They were wondering how long it would take him to be revolted by them. That's why they tried to keep them-self's secret from the new workers. It hurt them all to see the hatred on the human's face, but it was different with Tony. He was one of them.

Ziva stepped forward and grabbed his hand with hers. This was the first time they had ever touched; in fact he never touched Abby or Ziva. He felt as thou someone shocked him with an electrical wire. Tony looked into her eyes and knew she felt the same, but she looked somewhat haunted. There was no torment…wait a minute, he thought. Her eyes looked darker. He realized all he saw was the pain and torment in her eyes, that's why they looked different, like they had no pain.

"Ziva…" He vaguely heard Abby say.

"Ziva, no, he's human, part witch." The voices were getting frantic and merging together.

"Ziva let him go."

"Do not bite him David!"

"He is not food!" They're panicking, he thought and Ziva nodded. Abby pried Ziva's cold hand off of Tony. Jenny and Abby pulled Ziva back as Gibbs and McGee did the same to Tony.

"Are you okay?"

"Did she do anythi-"

"Ziva!" The men turned to see the women on the floor. They were holding Ziva down. She struggled under their weight. For the first time in the time that everyone had met her; she scared them. Her eyes were clenched shut, her mouth open fangs poking out…And she was _snarling_. It came from deep within her throat. It sounded like she was being suffocated or being drown. Her eyes flew open and their breath caught. Her eyes were a red color, a dark blood color. Abby straddled Ziva's waist, holding the out of control vampire's face in her hands.

"You need to calm down, Ziva." But the words had no effect on the raging vampire. Abby turned to the people in the room, including Jenny.

"Get out, everyone. You have to leave!"

"We can't just leave you with her!" McGee shouted to her.

"I can't hold her forever, get out while you can!"

"Abby-"

"Everyone's blood is making her like this! You _need_ to leave! I'll be fine!" Reluctantly they ran for the stairs, knowing the elevator wouldn't be fast enough. Once they were gone Abby touched their foreheads together.

"You need to calm down now, Ziva. They aren't here anymore." Her words were whispered and could barely be heard over Ziva's growling. Abby started to cry. She remembered when this happened before, but the roles were reversed. Ziva had barely come out of it alive when Abby attacked her. Ziva managed to get McGee, the only other person in the room, out before Abby had got to him.

Ziva has found her soul mate. It was different for vampires when they touched their significant other. It was like this sudden bloodlust filled them and all they wanted was the blood of the man or woman that made them feel like that. Abby had it with McGee and now, Ziva was feeling it with Tony.

Abby looked down at Ziva's mouth. Something wasn't right. Her teeth were clenched together, very tightly, but her fangs were out. She was resisting. She was trying to stop the wave of lust that poured over her. She was doing something Abby couldn't do years before. One word passed through her head that Abby was able to catch. _Sorry_. Ziva seemed to lose control.

"Ah!" Abby was thrown back. When she looked up, she saw Ziva on her knee's holding her head in pain. She slammed her head on the ground, than her hands found the ground also. She let out a terrifying scream. She looked up at Abby. Now her eyes were a bright red and she was crying. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Make it stop." She managed to whimper. Her body shook and Abby knew she was losing the battle. She ran over to her friend, her sister and put her arms around Ziva.

"I know you want him, Ziva. But you can't, just like I can't have Timmy and Jenny can't have Gibbs. We can't mix breeds. You know that, I know that, we all know that." Ziva was still shaking and crying. At the worst possible time, the team ran back into the room.

Gibbs and Jenny in the front, McGee next to Gibbs with Ducky in between them and Palmer right by Jenny. Abby couldn't see Tony, but by the way Ziva stiffened, she knew he was in the room. Ziva looked up at the group. She was sniffing again. Faster than anyone has ever seen her move, Ziva was behind everyone and on top of Tony. Her fangs drew closer to his neck.

TBC…

A/N: Oh, snap! What is going to happen? Well you have to review to find out, more reviews! I honestly don't think people like it very much…Please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews and what not! I honestly thought you guys didn't like the fic, but I can see now that I was wrong!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but one da- *A shoe comes and hits me in the head* Hey!..Nevermind…

The Unknown World

She's going to kill me, Tony thought. Her neon red eyes scared the shit out of him, but he couldn't keep his eyes off them as her teeth came closer to his flesh. She was about a millimeter away from his neck, when she stopped. She blinked and her eyes suddenly turned back to their dark brown. Her canines slowly retracted, but she didn't move.

Her eyes locked with his, blocking out the sound of the creatures around them. Tony, who will later think about it, didn't know what made him do it. He just closed the gap between them. His chap lips touched with her softer ones. It was a cautious kiss, testing the waters, he supposed. He watched her eyes slide shut and she slightly kissed him back.

She tasted like, pomegranates? Yeah, that's what she tasted like. He mildly wondered if that's what blood tasted like too, fruity like.

And than she was gone. He opened his eyes and scoped the room for her, but she was no where in sight. The others looked around too. Abby ran to Tony, who was still dazed at the kiss and her sudden disappearance. Abby touched his neck and than looked at his face. She quickly wiped his lower lip. The team crowded around him.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked him and he nodded.

"Didn't you do something like that when I first touched you, Abs?" McGee asked her with a serious look. Abby sighed.

"Yes."

"How come I didn't hear about this?" Gibbs demanded.

"Ziva wanted to keep my privacy."

"…Wait, was that the time Ziva nearly bled to death?" Jenny questioned and Abby nodded.

"It's a vampire…soul mate thing." Everyone was shocked speechless, except Tony. He just looked as confused as ever.

"Soul mate?"

"Between wolves, vampires, witches, and shape shifters we have soul mates. Sometimes a human or two get thrown in. The problem with soul mates is that, we can't cross breed. Like, Timmy's my soul mate, but we can't be together because he is a shape shifter and I'm a vampire."

"That doesn't explain the way, you two reacted." Palmer pointed out.

"I think she was getting to that Mr. Palmer." Ducky scolded him lightly.

"When a vampire finds their soul mate, it's different. One touch sends us into bloodlust oblivion, all we want it the blood of the person that gave us the feeling. We will do anything to get to that person, and if anyone gets in our way…" She trailed off.

"You attack them." McGee finished for her. She bobbed her head.

"Yeah, and when I went psycho on you, Ziva suffered the consequences."

"But she had Tony." Jenny reminded them. "Why stop when you have the victim?"

"I don't know, she was resisting everything, maybe she got through to her-self."

"The only question is where is she now." Gibbs asked, stating the question, while throwing his paper coffee cup in the trash.

"Her apartment." Tony spoke up for the first time. They looked at him like they forgot he was there.

"What makes you say that, boy?" Ducky asked intrigued.

"I…this is going to sound really weird, but she told me in my _mind_."

"She telepath-ed with you." Abby said like it just dawned on her.

"What?"

"All vampires have telepathy, but some have it stronger than others. Ziva and I are some of those few. Ziva loves to use it when ever she can; she is a little bit more advanced than I am. She can give you messages, as well as receive them." Abby explained. Tony got to his feet, looking at the witches, vampire, werewolves and shape shifters around him.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get her."

"Tony," Abby started in a soft voice. "Just because she resisted it once, doesn't mean she can do it twice. Sending you there is suicide."

"Look, you can let me go on my own will or I will force you to let me go. Either way, I go. I'm her…soul mate. So that makes her mine as well."

"Don't forget that you can't cross breed. It's against all rules of the clans." Palmer informed him. Tony just glared.

"I'm going. I started this and I will finish it." He walked to the elevator and clicked the open button. Gibbs followed, only after getting pleading looks from his clan. He stepped into the metal box just as the doors slid closed with a faint hiss. They were quiet until the door opened at the parking lot. Tony walked to his car, Gibbs right behind him.

"What do think you're going to accomplish doing this?" Gibbs finally asked him. Tony was silent for a moment.

"I just want to…I don't know, make things right." Gibbs said nothing, his face as emotionless as ever. He pat Tony's shoulder, wished him good luck, and walked away.

"Thank you…Wait! What's her address?" Gibbs turned and threw him a wad of paper. Tony undid the paper ball, only to find an address written on it. He grinned and drove away. He stood in front of an apartment complex. It was nice looking on the outside, a creamy color with red trim.

He walked around until he found a lower apartment with the letters _4C_ screwed to the door. He knocked on the door hesitantly. No one answered. With a sigh, he tried the doorknob. It turned with a smooth, easy flick of the wrist. He walked in and noticed all the curtains were drawn closed.

Tony closed the door and looked around. From what he could tell in the dark, there was a sofa in the middle of the room, bookshelves adorning most of the walls and few lights. A light in the kitchen brought him in that direction. He poked his head around the arch way.

Ziva sat at the table, holding a glass in her hand. It was filled with what Tony assumed was blood. She was eating that was good. She raised the glass to her lips and downed the rest of the drink. She licked around her mouth to make sure she got all the blood. Ziva walked over to the sink and cleaned out the cup.

"You know I can smell you. No point in hiding." She said suddenly. He stepped into the door way.

"They're all worried about you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He stepped over to her and she stepped back. It went like this until the counter was digging in her side and he stood an inch from her. She looked off to the side.

"Abby said we're soul mates." He whispered. Her breathing sped up.

"What do you think?" He asked, his hand reaching up to touch her cheek.

"I-I-I do not know." His hand reached its destination. Her breath hitched and her eyes squeezed shut. Tony could see her fangs push against her lips. Testing his luck, he pressed his mouth to hers.

TBC…

A/N: Wow, right? He is trying to get him-self killed…He won't die! Promise! No one of the clan dies in this fic. They may come close, but they don't die. Thanks for the reviews. Right now I'm working on the chapter for 'Caleb Ari'…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, here's the deal, I am sorry to use another fic to get you to review this one and if you stop reading, I understand…

Disclaimer: Okay, so you know how I told you I didn't own it and than said I did and than said I didn't? We I do, its just, *Looks over my shoulder* they don't want to admit it. *Runs away*

The Unknown World

He felt her choke on the air that filled her lungs. With such force, Ziva grabbed the sides of his face to pull him closer to her. Their lips in a bruising kiss. Their mouths opened and tongues tangled with each other. Tony could taste the rustic, coppery taste of the blood she had been drinking but minutes ago. It didn't bother him all that much, not as much as he thought it would. It was like sucking on a penny.

Her fangs grazed his lip with a gentility that he never thought someone could posses. Her hands ran through his short light brown hair as his combed her mane. He felt as thou their souls were connecting. And he thought his while adding on that he didn't want to sound corny. She chuckled against his lips. When air became necessary for him, she pulled away and rested her forehead on his chin.

"Ziva?" She shook her head.

"Do you know what you are getting into? Really know? I mean, I could kill you in less than two seconds, at most. And it could be completely by accident. I would not even mean too, it could just happen if I lost control. Like I did today at-"

"Ziva," Tony tilted her face up with his index finger under her chin. He looked into her still brown eyes. "You may have lost control of your-self, but you got it right back. Just in time."

"But what if next time, I cannot stop in time. I am only a vampire and we make mistakes!" She broke away from him and walked into her living room. She sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands. Tony was right behind her and sat beside to her.

"Ziva, you have a lot of resistances. Gibbs said so him-self about you and Abby." She didn't lift her head. He did the only thing he could think of at the time. He grabbed her head and shoved her nose into his neck and held her there.

She struggled to get away, but she couldn't do so without hurting him. She stopped and he felt her inhale. She opened her mouth, before closing it again. Tony was worried about his abrupt action. Her mouth opened again and stayed open. He could feel her warm breaths on the side of his neck. Moments later, her tongue slipped past her lips and licked the base of his neck.

Tony gulped at her action. Ziva ran her tongue up and down his throat, mostly over his pulse. He definitely could feel her teeth press into his skin. Instead of hovering over his skin, like he was use to, she pushed her face closer to his flesh. Before he knew it, she was straddling his hips and kissing him. She grinded against his arousal causing him to groan in pleasure.

Tony had to admit, even thou it frightened him, he was enjoying this. He pulled his head away and looked at her as her eyes opened. When he saw they were brown, he passionately kissed her. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and he thought she might just rip the shirt off him. She left his lips and trialed kisses along his jaw line, making her way to his ear. Once she got to her destination, she nibbled on his earlobe, before whispering.

"I must warn you, I have never had sex with a witch before, let alone a human who just found out he was one." Her voice was full of lust and that shot _his_ control out the window. He kissed her neck, causing her to moan and arch her neck, giving him more skin to test.

"I don't care." He murmured into the crook of her neck. He readily picked her up and walked to the hallway.

"Farthest door on the left." She said against his lips. He chuckled because he knew she was probing his thoughts. He opened the door to the darkened room. He dropped her on the king sized mattress. Her forest green sheets bunched up where her body landed. Tony quickly took in the room around him.

Her bed held five pillows, with covers that matched her sheets. The walls were an olive green and her floor was a cream color with a rug, going slightly under the massive bed. The room was pretty much empty, except for the bed, night stand and dresser that were off to the side. He also noticed that nothing in her apartment was wood.

His eyes found hers again as he covered her body with his. His elbows propped him up so he didn't smother her. She kissed the tip of his nose, a smile on her face with one of her fangs poking out. She moved upward on the bed and grabbed something out of her metal nightstand with great care. She gave it to him.

A wooden stick laid in the palm of his hand…A stake, he realized. She nodded and told him just incase she tried to bite him or worse. He threw the stake behind him and it landed on ground with a light thunk. He kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I trust you." He told her.

"I know, that is what scares me." She admitted.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Than trust my judgment." With a sigh she nodded again. He pulled her into a sitting position, than proceeded to pull her top off. Tony laid her back down and looked at her black lacy bra. He trailed a series of wet kisses from her mouth to the valley between her breasts.

TBC…

A/N: I'm not going to write in a sex scene. So, ah, use your imaginations… :) …Um, so, Caleb Ari is on hold due to writers block, not just because I want you to review this one. It may be a couple days to update that one, thank you for all the reviews and keep 'em coming!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So…I'm just gunna pick up on the morning after…Enjoy…Oh and thank you oodles and noodles for the reviews!

Disclaimer: …*Looks at me expectantly. I shake my head* …

The Unknown World

Ziva watched Tony sleep. He snored and although that should bother he sensitive ears, it didn't. It was the smell that bothered her. He smelled like sweat and sex…And of course him-self, but that was not the point. He smelled bad to her, but she didn't have the heart to wake him. So she let him be as she held her breath.

She thought about last night as she waited for him to awake from his slumber. She had held back, she knew if she lost control of her-self, it wouldn't turn out well for anyone. She remembered when her mother talked to her about soul mates. She and Eli David were and still are soul mates. She said it was hard at first, but after there first night together, she didn't have to worry, saying something like if you can make it to the bed or wall as her mother had put it, something in your vampire mind just clicked. You know your not suppose to kill him or her.

Maybe everything was going to be okay, she thought to her-self. Than she looked back at Tony, or maybe not. They still had to deal with the different species thing. From the time she was born, she had the rule of no cross breeding drilled into her head. It was a rule for all creatures of the dark. A rule even Gibbs and Jenny abided by. The Elders didn't want vampire-werewolves running across the world. No one knew if they knew from experience or were just being cautious, either way, the rule was there.

At the time she left for America, she never thought about it. Ziva had a friend who broke that rule and he, his lover and the baby were doomed to death. She knew she would get in deep shit for it, but she needed to protect Tony. Ziva lifted the arm that pinned her down quickly and put one of the many pillows that fell of during the night under his arm. He did as she expected and hugged the pillow to him, mumbling under his breath about college.

She smiled faintly at him, while she stoked his cheek. Ziva got up, grabbed some of her clothes, put them on and left. She got behind the wheel of her mini copper and drove to NCIS headquarters. She ran to her desk, once she got off the elevator, and opened the desk drawers, looking for something.

When she finally found a small metal box with a latch attached to it, Abby walked into the bullpen. They were the only people in the room and for that Ziva was truly grateful. Abby looked at her and walked closer. She sniffed and recoiled.

"Didn't you take a shower this morning? You smell all sweaty and-Ziva what's on your neck?" Ziva's hand subconsciously went to her neck. Abby sniffed again and with wide eyes, she ripped Ziva's hand away from its resting place.

"Ziva! That's a hickey!" Ziva shushed her and looked over her shoulder.

"Be quiet Abby! I do not think the Elders heard you." Ziva hissed.

"Ziva, you smell like Tony." Abby said quietly and Ziva sighed.

"I know."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes."

"Where is he now?"

"Probably still asleep in my bed."

"Alive?" Abby asked.

"Alive." Ziva confirmed.

"You, a vampire, had _sex_ with Tony, a witch, your soul mate, and he's still alive?" Abby skeptically.

"Yes, Abby, I have to leave for awhile. Do not tell anyone except Gibbs-"

"And Tony." Ziva shook her head.

"Not Tony, especially Tony."

"Where're you going?" Abby asked a little upset.

"…To see my mother." Abby's face dropped.

"Ziva, your mother, she disappeared remember?"

"I know where she is and she said only to come in a case of an emergency. I think this qualifies." Ziva kissed Abby's cheek as she hugged her.

"Tell Tony I'm sorry." Abby nodded and watched as her best friend walked away. She sat at Ziva's desk and cried. Gibbs walked into the room approximately fifteen minutes later. When he saw Abby crying he ran over to her.

"What's wrong Abs?"

"She's gone!" Abby sobbed into Gibbs' shoulder. He rubbed her back.

"Who Abby?"

"Z-Ziva."

"Why?"

"She had s-sex with T-Tony and she t-took off to h-her m-mothers!"

"Abby, Ziva's mom left years ago with no forwarding address."

"Ziva said she s-said she k-knew where s-she'd be." Gibbs held her close to him.

"We'll find her Abs."

"She told me only to tell you." Abby said, now hiccupping.

"Those dumb asses who made up those rules are just asking for rebellion." Gibbs muttered. Abby stifled a laugh.

"We should go pick up Tony." Abby said sobering up.

"Where?"

"Her apartment." When McGee got there, they all loaded up into the car. It was a short drive to Ziva's and Abby immediately ran to her door, which was unlocked. They went to the still dark apartment and Abby led them to Ziva's room. They all sighed in relief as they saw Tony naked as the day he was born with Ziva's sheets covering his main anatomy.

"DiNozzo!" Tony shot up like a rocket with a surprised gasp at seeing his co-workers in the room.

"Hey Boss." He smiled nervously.

"DiNozzo, care to remind me what rule twelve is again?"

"'Never date your partner'?" When he said this he looked around.

"Close, but no cigar." Abby told him smiling. Ziva really hadn't killed him.

"Hey, where's Ziva?" The smile on Abby's face fell off and this made Tony frown.

"She left, DiNozzo." Gibbs answered him.

"W-wha'?" Gibbs sighed.

"What do you know about us?"

"Us? Oh, not much really." He confessed.

"We have a different set of rules than humans do. An African American can have sex with a Mexican, but in our world it's not like that."

"Vampires can only sleep with vampires." Abby said.

"Shape shifters with shape shifters." McGee told him.

"And wolves with wolves." Gibbs finished.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked his eyes taking in the faces around him.

"It means you and Ziva just broke a rule that is punishable by death."

"What?!"

"The Elders don't know about you so your safe, but Ziva, her father is as close to an Elder as one could be without being one." McGee said.

"Ziva went to find her mother to help her out." Abby felt bad for Tony.

"So she could…die?" He choked out the last word.

"Yes."

"And I could die?"

"Yeah."

"Where's her mom?"

"We don't know, but Ziva does…Did she tell you anything? You know, using her telepathy?" Last night surfaced in his mind and Abby turned a bright pink. He knew she saw it too.

"Abby?" McGee asked her, worried.

"It's, uh," she cleared her throat and they understood instantly. Meanwhile Ziva knocked on a large glass door. A woman with straight brown hair and light brown eyes answered the door.

"Hello Mother."

TBC…

A/N: I know, I know, I suck. Review please…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It is really inspiring me to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, oh but if I did…If I did…

The Unknown World

"Ziva?" The woman asked stepping on the porch to touch her daughter's face.

"Is it really you, My Little One?"

"Yes, Mother, it is." She took Ziva's hand and pulled her inside.

"Come in, sit. I have not seen you a long time My Darling. We have much to catch up on." Her mother danced around the kitchen that they had stepped into. She pulled cups from the hooks on the wall and than grabbed tea bags.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Mother-"

"Married, maybe?" She interrupted her daughter.

"Mother-" Ziva tried again, but to no avail.

"Children? Did you give me grand-"

"Imma!" Her mother stilled and turned around.

"You never call me that unless…" She took a seat right beside Ziva and grabbed her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"What is wrong, Ziva?" Ziva took a deep breath.

"I had sex with a witch." Her mother blinked.

"…Do the Elders know?"

"Not that I am aware."

"Will this…witch, tell anyone?" Ziva shook her head.

"No, he has just found out he was a witch, I could smell it in him. It was hard to find, but after sitting across from him for months, I could definitely smell it-"

"Wait, you could _smell_ the witch in him?" Her face was full of disbelief.

"Yes, I have a great nose." Her mother eyed her.

"Okay, what is in my fridge?" Ziva answered without missing a beat.

"Eight pints of blood, two are flavored with cinnamon and the rest have salt and pigs blood in it." Her mother stared wide eyed.

"Okay, good nose. Now let us get back to this witch, shall we? He is new. How long have you known him?" Ziva shrugged.

"About six months now."

"Okay, maybe you can get over him-"

"He is my soul mate, Mother." She gave her a weary look.

"Are you sure?"

"I am not an idiot, Mother. I know the signs when a vampire has found their soul mate."

"Ziva-"

"No! It was the same with you and Father, Ari and Kate, Rashel and Quinn, Abby and McGee and now me and Tony." Ziva inhaled while closing her eyes. She breathed deeply. Her canines extended from her mouth.

"Pumpkin, have you eaten today?"

"No, bu-" Her mother stood without warning and went to the refrigerator. She pulled out a water bottle with a red substance in it. She handed it to Ziva who took it gratefully. She twisted the cap off and sniffed the liquid, before sighing in complete contentment. She downed the blood in five seconds flat.

"Dear, you have learned nothing from working under a werewolf."

"Mother, Agent Gibbs is not a savage; I just...had a long night."

"Yes, right. The witch."

"His name is Tony, Mother." Ziva told her mother.

"Ziva…" Her tone was warning.

"Gianna…" Ziva spoke back using her mother's given name.

"You were ever the rebel, Young One." Gianna sighed. "What are you going to do, Ziva?"

"I do not know, Mother. I care for Tony and it is my feeling that he feels the same." Ziva looked heavenward and exhaled.

"Whatever you may do, I will be behind you one hundred percent." Ziva looked at her mother in surprise.

"Mother, you cannot come out of hiding. It is too dangerous with Father's men lurking around." Gianna chuckled dryly at her daughter.

"Hun, I am suppose to worry about you, not the other way around." Ziva nodded and they lapsed into silence. Ziva stood and walked to the door.

"I have to go back." Gianna followed her. She hugged her only remaining child and kissed her cheek.

"Be safe, My Baby." Ziva nodded.

"I will try Imma." And she walked out the door. As she walked to her car, her thoughts were of what to do. Stay with Tony and get us both killed, or…She swallowed, suddenly feeling like she hadn't eaten in days. She knew the feeling to well and all she wished was for it to leave her.

She was in such deep thought, that she never even heard the running foot steps behind her. As she reached her car, something grabbed her hair and pulled her to them. She fought against her attacker, but her efforts were in vain. Something smooth was held against her throat and as it cut her skin, she realized it was wood. A sanded down wooden knife. How clever, Ziva thought sarcastically.

"Move and I'll kill you." An unfamiliar voice threatened in her ear. She opened her mouth to say something sarcastic and mean, when the person stepped back and a sharp pain came to the back of her head. Instead of the dark that usually over took her, she saw light and lots of it. She was looking at the sky and her eyes shut, rendering her useless.

Back at NCIS, everyone was looking for Ziva's mother.

"I can't find her Gibbs. She's as gone as she was years ago." Abby complained.

"Can someone explain to me again about her mom?" Tony asked. McGee put a picture of a woman on the plasma that looked remarkably like Ziva with an aggravated sigh.

"Gianna David disappeared seven years ago. No one's seen or heard from her since she came to visit Ziva." McGee said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, so how does Ziva-"

"For the last time Tony, WE DON'T KNOW!" Jenny shouted at him. They had been explaining it to him for hours, but he didn't seem to grasp it. All occupancies in the room thanked Goddess Isis that they weren't raised by humans. Tony muttered an affirmative and walked out of the room. Jenny was going to go after him when Gibbs stopped her.

"Let him be, Jen. He just lost his soul mate." She nodded and they went back to work on locating their friend. Tony was walking through the office building. He didn't mean to make Jenny mad or anyone, for that matter; he was just worried about Ziva. He wanted to punch something, he was so frustrated. This was so like her, to just take off, taking all the death threats with her.

Most would be happy about that, but he would take that over not having her at all. He kicked the wall as he turned a corner, only to feel a pinch in his throat a second later. He willed his body to fight against the assailant, but his limbs felt like they were a hundred pounds. His eyes drooped shut as he fell out of conscience. He heard maniacal laughter as the darkness engulfed him.

"Now, the best part. Torture." The voice said to him-self. Fuck, Tony cursed in his head.

TBC…

A/N: Thank you for the encouraging reviews. Please review, please and thank you…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Really like 'em!

Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS…but the day Tiva get together, you know I was there writing it…Fluff and all, my friends, fluff and all.

The Unknown World

Tony groaned in discontent. He felt groggy and his brain was foggy. As his head cleared, he took in his surroundings. He lay in the middle of the room. It was quite big and really clean and bright. The space looked as if it was just built and put up for show in tell. He heard a moan of pain behind him.

He whirled his head around. There was a cluster of lights hanging over the figure. The light seemed to be hurting it, he thought as it whimpered in obvious pain. It was chained to the wall with…wooden shackles? How strange, he thought. A person could easily break free of those…unless-He crawled over to the figure which was huddled in a fetal position. The person looked up.

"Ziva?" She looked so weak. Her head dropped back onto the floor where it had previously been resting. The closer he got, the more she groaned. He was within a foot of her before she spoke.

"No." Her voice was so quiet, that he wasn't sure he actually heard it, but her looking up at him smashed those doubts.

"Why?" He asked, but stopped moving. Her lids slid shut.

"Painful."

"What is? Me or…the lights?" She thought for a moment.

"…Both."

"I thought you said you were a day walker?" She nodded slightly.

"Recall, few hours, sunlight." He remembered. Day walkers could only be in the sun for a few hours. They had never said what would happen if they stayed in it longer. Now he knew. They must be solar lights. It was than he realized her speech. She was losing her strength.

"What do you need? Blood? I can give you my blood?" He got closer, but the minute he moved she fought against the cuffs on her wrists and ankles.

"Cannot. Kill you." Ziva's voice was strained. At that moment, the door opened and a man stepped into the room. Ziva had made a gagging sound. Tony watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"Mangy wolf." She muttered and the man laughed hole heartedly.

"You always had a way with words Ziva. I'm glad that had not changed since the last time we met."

"Dead." She said her gaze murderous.

"Ah, yes. You did believe I was dead, but fortunately that was not the case." A nasty smirk came on his face.

"Do you think I'm going to let you live? Do you think I'm going to show you any mercy?" He laughed evilly.

"I'm going to show you the same amount of compassion that you showed to me." His eyes narrowed at his victim. It was as if Tony was not even there.

"Razi." Her eyes looked remorseful.

"Why Ziva? All I want to know is, why?"

"Orders." Razi laughed again, this time bitterly.

"A-ha. Father right? You are too much like him Ziva. How is he by the way? Good ol' dad?"

"Nothing like him." She said her voice growing fainter. Razi put food and water by the door for Tony and started to leave the room. He stopped at the doorway, not looking back he said.

"I know Little Sister. You just had the misfortune to be raised by the fool." He left the room in a hurry slamming the door in his rush. Tony scrambled to his feet as he ran for the water. He felt like he hadn't drunken in days. He only heard Ziva when the water was making its way down his throat.

"Tony! Water is poisoned!" She was using energy that he knew she didn't have, but it was too late. He had swallowed the clear liquid. His eyes were wide and Ziva let her head fall to the floor with a bang. She was muttering something in Hebrew that Tony couldn't understand.

"What kind of…" Tony blinked. That was fast working stuff to be affecting him this quickly. He blacked out; the last things he heard were Ziva's shouts for him to stay awake.

Ziva watched Tony fall and seize to move. She cursed her-self. She should have told him the minute the food made its way into the room. She didn't think he would go for it as fast. Damn you Razi, she thought angrily. Why did her brother have to bring Tony into this?

She knew in her heart, years back, that she made the right choice in letting Razi live. Now she wasn't so sure. She couldn't tell him the truth. That his mother and their father wanted him dead so they sent his sister. That was just too cruel.

Ziva knew she needed to get out of the shackles and out of the light, but how? She pulled on the wood and winced as it cut her a little. She swallowed hard and as she closed her eyes, she ripped her arms from the walls. With excruciating pain, she did her feet and army crawled to the idiot by the door.

She could feel her vampire side start to over ride her as she neared him. She didn't drink enough blood. What her mother had given her was suppose to last her until she got back to headquarters. She pushed down her instincts by biting into her bottom lip with her canines. She drew blood, she realized as it leaked into her mouth.

Ziva smelled the water that fell on the ground. It was (_enter poison_). Shit. It was in his blood and he didn't have long, that much she knew. Razi was going to hurt her, the way she had hurt him all those years ago. She didn't mean to kill Maria, Razi's wife. She jumped on her. Damn wolfs, she thought to her-self.

Why didn't she just kill him when she was told to do it? Her half brother wouldn't be in so much pain and Tony wouldn't be here right now. Ziva got to her feet, stumbling slightly. She put her hands under his arms and pulled him to the opposite corned in the spacious room. She laid her-self up against the wall and had his body rest against hers. Maybe this would help him until the team found them…If they even realized you're gone a little voice in the back of her head whispered.

TBC…

A/N: The whole Razi, wolf thing will be cleared up soon enough…Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews! They are awesome! Really they are…So this is chapter ten and it's going to shed some light onto Razi…

Disclaimer: .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The Unknown World

"Gibbs, its been three days!" Abby shouted throwing her hands up. She was worried and upset. Gibbs understood that and he knew a worried vampire didn't make for a good vampire. They had to force feed her. They found Ziva's mother the previous day and she told them her daughter had left days ago.

The team panned out and found her car. A little bit of blood, that Abby smelt and said it was Ziva's, was located by her bright red mini. Gianna came out of hiding to help find Ziva. She sat at her desk. They realized Tony was gone when he never came back. The team looked all over. McGee found the syringe that contained a sedative.

"I know Abby."

"What if they were kidnapped? Both of them? In the same room? And the person didn't give Ziva any blood? Ziva can't go days without eating Gibbs! You and I both know that."

"What does that mean for Tony?" Palmer asked looking around at his clan members. Abby stood in front of Gibbs looking and acting very uptight. Gibbs sat in his chair reading a report done on Ziva's car. McGee was in his chair head in his hands. Jenny watched everybody with weary eyes and Ducky sat at Tony's desk.

"It means the longer the two are gone, the more time Tony loses." Jenny answered him when no one else would.

"There's something we're missing here." Gibbs spoke for the first time.

"Like what Jethro?" Ducky asked in the polite way he did.

"It looks like someone snuck up behind her." He started.

"And a human can't do that." Jenny said catching on.

"Right, so it was one of us."

"U-us?" Palmer stuttered wide eyed. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Not _us_, but creatures like us."

"Couldn't have been a witch. We're basically humans with more abilities." Jenny said clearing her and Palmer.

"It looks as thou it was done by someone walking on two legs. And see those shoe prints?" Ducky pointed out in a picture of the crime scene. "Not a shifter."

"So a vamp or…"

"A werewolf." Gibbs finished for Abby.

"He wouldn't…" Gianna said to her-self, not intending for anyone to hear.

"Who?" Gibbs demanded and Gianna's head snapped up.

"No one." She said quickly. Abby walked up to her with a threatening look on her face and in her eyes. She slammed her hands down on the desk causing everyone to jump.

"You will tell me what you know. If not, their blood will be on your hands and I will kill you, being Ziva's mother or not."

"Besides Ari and Tali, Ziva has another brother. An older one. His name is Razi. Razi was suppose to be killed-"

"By who?"

"By Ziva. By her father and Razi's mother. Ziva couldn't kill him. When she was retreating, Maria, Razi's wife, jumped Ziva. Her gun went off and it killed Maria. Ziva said a quick prayer and ran. I didn't think he would come after Ziva like this."

"Why did Director David want him dead?"

"He was a product of an affair, as was Ari, but Razi's mother is a wolf."

"He's a halfa." Jenny said, her eyes filled with horror. Gianna nodded.

"Yes and he will kill Tony first and in front of Ziva's eyes. Than torture her slowly and painfully. He has done it before."

"Do you kn-" A phone interrupted Abby as McGee answered it.

"McGee." All color drained from his face. He pulled the phone away from his ear and walked over to Gibbs.

"It's, uh, Razi. He's asking for you by name Boss." Gibbs grabbed the phone so McGee could start a trace. Once he nodded, Gibbs spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"My name is Razi David and I do believe I have something precious of yours."

"What would that be?" Gibbs asked buying time.

"Why, Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo, of course."

"Are you going to hurt them?"

"Mr. DiNozzo was already poisoned and my dear little sister is going to be to blood thirsty soon to remember her morals." There was a snicker on the other end. Gibbs looked at McGee, who had a triumphant smirk on his face as he nodded.

"It was good having this chat Agent Gibbs, one wolf to another. I have to go now. Check up on Ziva and all that." And he hung up. The team ran to the elevator when Gibbs turned around.

"You can't come." He said addressing everyone who wasn't him and McGee.

"She's my daughter!"

"My agent."

"There might be a body."

"I'll have to help the doctor."

"If Ziva hasn't been getting any blood, it would be safe for me to go. Calm her down." Gibbs sighed, but let them into the small confined area. They took two cars. Gibbs, McGee, and Jenny had Gibbs' car, while Ducky, Palmer, Abby and Gianna took the truck. It took them thirty minutes to get to the warehouse. They stormed in to see Razi sitting in a four legged wooden chair.

"That was faster than I had expected. They are in that room." He jerked his head to a metal door with a small window in it. Abby took off to the door and peered in. She screamed. Tony lay at one end of the room on his back, two small wounds on his neck. Ziva was at the other end, her chin touching her chest, every muscle in her body tense.

TBC…

A/N: Holy! Did she bite Tony? Did he know she did? Or maybe, just maybe she went crazy and turned him? What do you think? Wanna guess? Anyone? Come on! If you get it right, I will send you virtual cookies, any type and whatever drink you want. Just review with your guess and type of cookie and drink and in the author's note, I will announce the winner!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: And the winner's are…**Chez** and **BritishNinjaChick**! Congrats and you have been sent virtual soft cookies and milk! Or chips and a soda, or cookies and a soda, or chips and milk…Whatever you want (That's food, that is) you can have it.

Disclaimer: No own-age…I do _not_ have the money to get sued here…

The Unknown World

Abby tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She spun around when she heard foot steps behind her. Razi stood inches in front her. He looked angry.

"I did not say you could let them out. I said you could look." He looked past her shoulder and smirked.

"And it looks like my sister has already fed on that pathetic human." He took Abby by the arms and threw her like a rag doll across the room. She flew into McGee and both hit the ground with an 'oomph'.

"Sorry Tim." She groaned as she sat up. McGee rubbed his head in response. Ducky quickly went over to them, checking for injuries. Razi laughed at the looks the rest of the team was sending him.

"So, you have come to save the bitch of a sister I have?" He growled at them.

"I must revenge my Maria and if you get in my way, I will have to kill you too."

"She's your sister, Razi. You can't just kill her." Gibbs told him.

"Oh, I won't. After finding out she bit her precious human, she will be devastated."

"So much so that she will commit suicide?" Jenny asked him, her face red with anger.

"Precisely."

"This is not you, Razi." Gianna spoke in soft, kind words. His gaze met her eyes.

"It is me dear _step_-mother. Ever since my Maria was murdered by Ziva, I swore I would do everything in my power to avenge her." His eyes were black and endless. Wild and manic, he was going crazy.

"It was an accident. She did not me-" Razi snarled at Gianna.

"She was coming to kill me and than she turned around and killed Maria and fled like a coward!"

"She did not want to kill you, Razi!" Gianna yelled. "That stupid Father of yours ordered her to, and when she got there, she could not do it. So, she turned around and was retreating, but Maria jumped out and Ziva's gun went off. She did not mean to do so. It still hurts her Razi. She still hurts for causing you pain." Razi shook his head like he was trying to get something out of his hair.

"No."

"Yes, and Gwen was in on it too." She needed to tell him. She needed to tell him that Gwen, his own mother had ordered a hit on him.

"No! Mother would not do that! Mother loves me and I love Mother!" He held his head, his mildly long hair covering his eyes. Gianna stepped to him before anyone could stop her. She touched his shoulder and he snapped. He started to change and pounced on his step-mother. His wolf jaw ripped at her throat and her blood flowed onto the concrete. She was doomed from the moment she touched him.

Gibbs changed into his wolf form too. He was pure white and still had his striking blue eyes. McGee was about to morph, but Gibbs gave everyone a look that clearly said 'get to the room'.

Gibbs rammed his head into Razi's ribcage. Razi, now fully transformed, howled in pain. He quickly got to his feet and charged at Gibbs. Gibbs' dodged his adversary and bit his puffed out tail. Razi whined and turned his eyes to Gibbs. He tackled him and pressed his paws to Gibbs chest, making him lose air. A shot rang out. Gibbs looked over as Razi froze and fell to the side. Jenny stood there with a gun that shot silver bullets. Gibbs let his head fall back.

He heard Abby yell at McGee.

"I don't care. We have to get her out of here!" There was a mumbled sound from McGee.

"She is _dying_! I saw in her head. She let me in! He was dying and she sucked the dirty blood out, but she can't swallow or she dies and she won't spit it out because the fumes will kill him! His blood has been sitting in her mouth for two _days_! It's like putting water in front of a human and saying don't drink it!" There was a grunt before Gibbs and Jenny saw Abby walk out with Ziva. Her arm was around Ziva's waist and Ziva's arm was over Abby's shoulders. She looked pale. Her eyes slightly glazed over and unfocused. Jenny moved to help, but Abby shook her head.

"No, she's thirsty." As Abby said this, dark red, almost black, blood ran thinly from Ziva's mouth.

"Crap! Don't drink it and don't spit it out! I'll run us back to the lab." And they were gone. Jenny and the now changed into his human form, Gibbs ran to the metal room. Tony was waking up and was quite confused.

"Let's get him back to the office." Gibbs said.

Back with Abby and Ziva. Abby handed Ziva a bucket just as she threw-up. Pints and pints of almost black blood spilled from her mouth. Abby rubbed her back soothingly with one hand and in her other was blood to wash out her friend's mouth.

Once Ziva stopped retching, Abby handed her the B positive blood. Ziva dumped the bags liquid into her mouth, gargling it and spiting it into the pale. Abby took the bucket from her and put a lid on it. Ziva took another bag of blood and downed it.

"Easy there, Zi. You're gunna choke on it." Abby teased. Ziva gave her a sheepish smile.

TBC…

A/N: Sorry it's short…And yes Razi and Gianna were killed, dead, gone. There will only be like two more chapters after this, so enjoy it please! The next chap. will tell us what Ziva did and how Tony is _sooooooo_ in love with her, that it's not even funny! So review and thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and whatnot… : ) …Anyway, in this chapter you find out what happened in the cellar…Enjoy…

Disclaimer: Ummmm…I… don't own it? I think…

The Unknown World

"What happened in there, Ziva?" Ziva looked up at Tony and than back down. The group surrounded her.

"Ziva…?" Jenny asked uncertainly. Ziva looked so happy and sad at the same time. She closed her eyes, but spoke.

"I do not want to talk about it," She started.

"You don't have to." Tony said quickly. She shook her head.

"No, I _want_ to, I just cannot find the words…But I can show you." She watched the expressions of her clan. They looked surprised, but only Abby seemed to understand what she meant.

"Ziva, that takes a lot of energy and I'm not sure you're up for it."

"What does?" Palmer asked looking around him.

"She wants to take the events in her mind and transfer them to ours, but just pictures takes a lot of energy from a vampire. And to have her do that to all of us, it could take days, if not weeks, to recover." Abby explained. When they heard, everyone agreed she couldn't do that. When their visions got foggy, McGee asked what was going on.

Abby quickly looked at Ziva. Her face was calm and a bit pale, but even Abby knew what she was doing.

"Ziva! No-" But the moving pictures in her head looked so real and vivid. Almost like they were memories. They are, Abby thought, Ziva's memories of those days.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜ۩۞۩ஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜDay oneஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜ۩۞۩ஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜ

_She lay there, hoping to escape. Tony stirred in her arms occasionally, but not often enough for her to get excited. Razi came in every few hours, usually to taunt her. Sometimes he would talk about their childhood or his dear sweet Maria. She saw his pain and his aguish, but there was nothing Ziva could do for her big brother._

"_Remember the wedding, Ziva? It was beautiful. Flowers and their petals everywhere. We were so happy, nothing could go wrong. And then you showed up a week later, trying to knock me off." He would say most the time, sometimes she got this._

"_Remember when you, me, Ari and Tali use to go up to that old witch that lived down the street? Man, she hated us so bad!" She did remember. Worst, she could see it all in his head too. She saw why it looked like betrayal in his eyes and she was never going to correct him when he said she was a murderer._

"_Yes, Big Brother." She would reply or say "Yeah, I remember Razi." He always seemed satisfied with the answer. Maybe it was because she was excepting her fate. To die at his hand. _

_Her throat was killing her. It was dry and cramped. It demanded blood, but she refused to take the blood of a human that wasn't in a blood-bag. She started coughing at dawn of the second day. Dry, hacking sounds. _

_Tony was sweating and she knew that it was getting worse. That is was going to get worse before it ever gets better. _

_Ziva looked at the only small window in the room, checking for Razi. When she was sure he wasn't looking, she gently pushed Tony off her and laid him on the floor. She made him as comfortable as she could and she whispered in his ear._

"_I am sorry, so sorry." Ziva kissed his cold stiff lips one last time. She closed her eyes and extended her fangs. Carefully, she sank her teeth into the skin on his neck. She went deeper until she hit the main artery in his neck. _

_Blood poured into her mouth and she longed to drink it, but she knew she couldn't, shouldn't. The blood was tainted, dirty. She could taste the poison and the sweet taste of him. It was unlike anything she had ever had before, but she had to stop. _

_Most of the dangerous blood was out and he could fight it now. She pulled back, retracting her canines, and retreated to the opposite corner of the room. _

_His blood sat in her mouth, tempting her. Taunting her, but she never intentionally drank it. Some, unfortunately, slipped down her throat. Her vampire side screamed as if it was being tortured, and it was. But her other side, the side that contained humanity, refused to let her demon side take over. Her eyes shook, making the room unfocused. _

_Everything blended together in a mash of color. She pushed her-self deeper into the wall, praying it would somehow help her. She felt her undead lungs and heart constrict and stop moving. She didn't need her organs, it didn't matter. They were just there to make sure she looked well to humans. _

_The next thing she remembered was Abby shaking her. Ziva looked up faintly to meet her eyes, before the world started to go dark once again. She heard Abby's voice through all the darkness telling her not to swallow and not to spit. When Ziva opened her eyes they were in the lab and she was throwing-up._

ஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜ۩۞۩ஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜPresentஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜ۩۞۩ஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜ

The fog lifted and they stood/sat for a moment to clear their heads. A thunk was heard and Tony looked down to see Ziva on the floor, passed out.

"Ziva!" He quickly bent down to check her. Abby flipped her over as Ducky checked her.

"We told you not to Ziva." Tony told her seemingly lifeless form.

"She was never one to take orders." Gibbs said humorlessly. The others nodded in agreement.

"She has just pushed her-self past her limitations. Some rest should do her right." Ducky said confidently. Tony nodded and picked her up bridal style.

"Where should I take her?" He asked.

"My lab. Plenty of blood and a futon." Tony nodded. Once he was down there and she was situated, Tony held her hand.

"You're gunna be okay. You have to be. You're Ziva David, vampire ninja and the woman I think I'm in love with. Hear that Ziva, I love you, so, get better soon." He put his head down on the futon. Seconds later, in his head, he heard a faint

'_Love you too_.'

TBC…Or not…

A/N: I might end it there or I might add another chapter, so be on the look out! Thank you for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, so I decided to do an epilog. At first things will be confusing, but it will clear up…Thank you for Reviews and whatnot…Oh, and I found out that some of my stories, including this one, are in my most favorite Tiva community called 'Real Tony/Ziva'. I was so excited! And Isis is a Goddess for witches, vampires, shape shifters and werewolves…Just thought I would tell you… : )

Disclaimer: I actually don't own NCIS. Shocking as it is, it is true…Oh, no, don't cry!

The Unknown World

**Epilog**

"Oh Isis! I hate you!" Ziva screamed at Tony. Since she wasn't aloud to give birth in a hospital, she was in autopsy and Ducky was delivering the baby along with Abby and Jenny. Tony stood by her holding her hand, which was turning a very nice shade of grey.

"I swear to the Goddess Isis, I will kill you if you ever touch me again!" Tony wiped her sweaty forehead with a damp washcloth.

"You don't mean that." He told her confidently. She turned and glared at him with those beautiful, thoughtful, deep, endless brown eyes. Even covered in sweat and red in the face, she was still the most gorgeous woman to him.

"No, I am serious. I will bite you and drain you so dry that no one will be able to recognize you." Tony paled and quickly dropped her hand. Ziva picked it back up as another contraction shot through her.

"_After_ the birth." She said through gritted teeth. He gulped and nodded.

He thought back to when they got all the interbreed soul mates together. _Circle Daybreak_, Ziva called it. When vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, witches and even humans found soul mates with another species. He met Ziva's brother, Ari and his soul mate, a human, Kate Todd.

He also met Rashel, a vampire hunter, who only goes for the real badies and her soul mate, Quinn, a former ruthless killer. They weren't perfectly kind, but they were reasonably nice to each other.

Ziva stood up in the beginning of the meeting and told them they had to fight. They had to be able to go around with their mates and not have to worry about an Elder coming to kill them. They shouldn't have to worry for their children, shouldn't have to live in fear.

The Daybreaker's, as they called them-self's, cheered her on. 'Yeah''s and 'Fight the power''s filled the warehouse.

She shouted that they needed to fight her Father and other's Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Grandma's, Grandpa's and parents. To be with the ones they loved. She told them instead of doing it over the phone; they needed to do it in person. Everyone cheered and they did what she preached.

The werewolves, vampires, and shape shifters made the humans and witches stay. They weren't happy about it, but they obliged. Jenny held on to her wolf for dear life. She made him promise to come back safely and if he didn't, she would bring him back and kill him again. Gibbs chuckled and nodded, kissing her gently on the lips, before boarding the private jet.

Abby just cried and held onto McGee. He tried to sooth her, but didn't know how. So he just hugged her back. She pulled her head off his shoulder and looked into his soft blue eyes. She blinked and kissed him passionately. He was stunned at first, but in a mid-second he kissed back. They let go of each other and he left to get on the jet.

Tony had Ziva in a loving embrace. He was clearly mad at her for going without him. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help just smile back. He kissed the corner of her mouth and she laughed at his thoughts. She walked away and waited for everyone to get on before boarding the plane.

Tony stood there and watched with Jenny, Abby, Ducky and Palmer bye him. Just as the plane turned on, Ziva sent him a message telepathically. She laughed, despite her-self as she watched his face morph from sorrow to utmost confusion. Realization dawned on his face as they started to move. He grinned at her and nodded. Ziva let out a sigh of relief; he understood why she had to do this.

She put her hand on her still flat tummy. A baby was growing in there and she was going to make sure all children like it would be able to live in happiness, even if she dyed. Her face was determined as the plane took off. They were going to Tel Aviv. Back to Israel, to her Father.

They landed hours later, all fully armed with the appropriate weapons. Stakes and Silver strapped to both vampire, wolf and shifter. They went full forced and walked behind Ziva and Ari as the two led them to Director David's office. They walked right past the protesting secretary and into a big room.

A man turned. They all assumed it was Eli David. No one has ever seen him besides his children. He smiled at seeing Ari and Ziva, but scowled at seeing the rest.

"_What is this children?" _He asked them.

"_We demand to speak to the Elders." _Ari spoke. Eli started to laugh until he realized they were serious.

"_I cannot do that Ari. Who are these fools?"_

"_We are from Circle Daybreak."_ As Ziva said this, her father got red in the face from anger.

"_My own children, damned daybreakers."_ He muttered under his breath.

They finally got the meeting with the higher powers and fought the good fight. The Elders were reluctant to listen, but, fortunately, Ziva and Ari's most loving Grandmother was an Elder. She listened and smiled at the end. The left the room, all fifteen Elders, to vote. They came back an hour later. Their Gran smiled and they knew they were going to banish the law.

"A girl!" Ducky's shout of glee brought him out of his memories. On Ziva's heaving mid-section, was a screaming, wailing baby. She was pinkish and had dark truffs of hair on her head. Ducky asked him to cut the cord and than Jenny took the baby to check her out. Ziva had her eyes closed and rested her head on the pillows behind her. Tony kissed her forehead and she cracked one eye open.

"I thought I said no touching after the baby was out of me." She stated and Tony looked at her.

"But you were joking…Right?" When she didn't answer, instead she grinned evilly, Tony looked panicked.

"Ziva-" He was cut off when a pink bundle was brought over to them. Abby gave the baby to Ziva, who held her close to her undead heart. Ziva started to sniff her and Tony laughed.

"What?" Ziva asked, never ceasing her smelling.

"Nothing, Babe."

"She's mostly…vampire." Ziva finally concluded with a triumphant smirk. Tony gently stroked the baby's cheek.

"Hello Adriana, my little vampire princess."

_**The End**_

A/N: I want to thank some reviewers: **Pandora of Ithilien, sp, .Jonas, Elle, ImmIRose, TivaFanGirl1, Star Jelly, Lightdragon1987, alterangirl, Chezy-babe, AlphaRomeo25, Tali, , emmabug95, Flutterby17, Mal4, animaluvr123, Ziva4eva, Night-Escence, ejn10175, cdfalcon, nessie, Mere-Bear-Maryy, Gibbs4Eva, HMG2000, PeterpanTinkerBell27, ., Tivalover, rower41, beccarae21, alysandra sunsets, me, Dagda06117032, skyefire, spick, Mrs. Kauhn, Bekirock, BritishNinjaChick, ben, and Chez.**

Some alerters too: **Addicted2me, Ghosthands, HighQueenReicheru, JelloStix, MISSTV, Purple Fool, RainbowsArePretty, XxxThe Devil's Little AngelxxX, blarney, chocolab1992, ehangel, grey rainbow09, j93a95, narnia-aslan, and talababy.**

Thank you for the reviews and alerts!


End file.
